Daniel
"Daniel and Grezit's Crazy Christmas" is the fifth episode of Daniel Kravitz, Chosen One Volume 1, and the twenty-fifth installment of the series overall. This was a framework story that ran throughout Show VI, and was originally performed December 12, 2015 at Packrat Comics in Hilliard, OH and was released as podcast episode 26. Written by Jerome Wetzel Directed by Jerome Wetzel Previous episode: "Children Will Not Listen" Next episode: "Ragina" 'The Story' Show VI begins before the traditional "Welcome to Our Show" theme song and with no introduction. Daniel and Grezit's head find themselves in the backroom of Packrat Comics in Hilliard, Ohio, a place they do not recognize and have no memory of traveling to. They see they are in front of an audience and a teleprompter has words for them, specifically them, to read. In fact, the teleprompter tells Daniel and Grezit that they are characters in a show called It's All Been Done Radio Hour, which they deny. They mention a website for Radio Hour and that it is performed on the 2nd Saturday of every month at Packrat. As Daniel and Grezit blame one another for the situation, a cast of actors enter to sing "Welcome to Our Show" and the narrator orders them to move aside. A holiday variation of the typical lyrics are sung, referencing Grezit and Daniel's presence. Grezit even jumps in with the solo line "we've got bows," though Daniel does not participate. The narrator, Chris, then asks them to get off the stage so the first feature can begin. The episode picks back up at the end of the Cowboy Joe commercial "Electric Chair," and the end of that ad is heard during the story. Daniel is disgusted by the brutality of executing Joe right on stage, while Grezit finds it humorous. Daniel also thinks Universe Journey took death too seriously (referencing the Universe Journey episode "Homesick for the Holidays," which Daniel and Grezit presumably watched be performed). Actor Keith Jackson, who plays Joe, enters and reveals he is not dead, it was fake, which scares a confused Grezit. The narrator then makes them exit the stage again. After another break, Daniel and Grezit talk about the superhero segment they saw (The Topnotch Tangler ''"Ho, Ho, Oh No!"), and Daniel complains about the protagonist being female, which shocks Grezit, whose people have gender equality. They are interrupted by James Packer and Nicholas Ratcliff, who want to do a commercial. When Daniel asks who they are, the two admit to being time travelers whose vehicle has run out of fuel. Daniel asks if it's possible that ''he has traveled through time, but the pair muse he's likely in the right time period but the wrong dimension. Daniel didn't even know there were multiple dimensions, but Grezit did. When Daniel asks if the men can take them home, Ratcliff claims their dimensional shifter is in the future, so no. There is another break, and then Daniel and Grezit return at the end of the curtain call for the show. Daniel tells Grezit to bow. When nothing happens, Daniel admits the spell he enacted should have returned them to their dimension at the end of the performance. While they wonder what could have gone wrong, Rufus shows up with the spell book and insists the narrator read actors' names for the three of them. Chris does, and the three are returned home. 'Guest Starring' * Chase McCants as James Packer * Dallas Ray as Nicholas Ratcliff * Keith Jackson as Cowboy Joe / Keith Jackson * Katie Boissoneault as the execution doctor * Chris Allen as the narrator * The rest of the cast as the It's All Been Done Radio Hour Players 'Trivia' At the time of this live show, Radio Hour was not really thinking about episode numbering schemes. As such, the portion of this episode that Packer and Ratcliff appear in is listed as a Packer & Ratcliff episode, even though it was not released separately and is part of this Daniel Kravitz episode. Similarly, the previous Daniel Kravitz, Chosen One episode ended on a cliffhanger, and the episode after this one picks right up. It is not established wherein the continuity of Volume 1 this takes place, though it most likely falls somewhere between "Get Out" and "Children Will Not Listen." Nathan Haley, who plays Daniel, composed "Welcome to Our Show," a fact poked fun at in meta fashion during this episode. Chris Allen's narrator is listed as a guest character because of his increased interaction with the characters, which usually only happens during segment introductions.Category:DK Volume 1